


Pander To The Prince

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Armitage Hux, Daddy Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Armitage Hux is a pillow prince, leaving it up to his Sugar Daddy, Kylo Ren, to do all of the work for him in the bedroom.





	Pander To The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> YOU'RE ALL ENABLERS OKAY ❤️
> 
> this started off as a tiny message about hux being a pillow prince and i got a handful of messages asking me to write a full fic, so here we are! i really really hope you like it! ❤️

First Order University is famous for being exceedingly difficult to graduate from.

If applicants are lucky enough to be accepted, it’s likely that their parents are some of the wealthiest aristocrats in England, thus able to afford their steep tuition fees. No grants, no loans and no _help_ for students paying for their accommodation, their supplies or _necessities;_ it’s your parent’s funds or _no funds._

For Armitage Hux, it’s his father— _Professor_ Brendol Hux, an academic genius who aided the foundation of the new school—who pays for his son’s education to the finest university in the world. Or rather, he _did_ until he passed away from a heart attack ten months ago. Hux hadn’t worried at first: with his father being _the_ most organised man on the planet, Brendol would have ensured that his will specified that his remaining fortune falls to his only son—and _heir_ —to be used to finish his university course and any following endeavours.

“Professor Hux has indeed noted whom he wants his funds left to,” the solicitor says, sitting across the desk from Armitage in an overly grand office, glasses halfway down his long nose. “But it is his estranged wife, Maratelle, who is to inherit everything that Brendol Hux owned. That includes everything from his manor house, to every penny in his bank account. Even his pet cat, it would seem.”

Hux stares at him with disbelief, stomach sinking as he melts back into the chair. Millicent won’t survive a day with that horrid woman; a perfect fit for the role of a wicked stepmother if someone were looking to cast one. Conniving, _deceitful,_ and her only motivation being spite, Maratelle Hux is the one in legal possession of every penny of Brendol’s money, the funds that were meant to be used for Hux to finish his four-year engineering course.

Without the guarantee of money to pay for his next semester, Hux knows that he’ll be dismissed from his studies and escorted off the campus before he can so much as even _think_ about collect his things from his dorm.

And presently, with the deadline of payment less than 24 hours away, Hux reluctantly tags along with a group of friends into town for a drink, though he would’ve much preferred to sit alone and concoct a plan, but Mitaka and Thannison had dragged him up from his desk, dressed him in his most casual of suits and taken him out, intending to give _Armie_ one last night of freedom before his studies are forced to an abrupt end.

“We’ll miss you,” Thannison frowns playfully. “Your hair, your sarcasm. Mostly your hair.”

Mitaka giggles.

“Could you _make_ your ginger fetish any more obvious?” Phasma huffs, flicking a piece of stray hair back into its place, her long earrings jangling at the movement. “Don’t worry, Hux. No ginger could ever replace you.”

Hux _gratuitously_ thanks them for their support with a roll of his eyes and a subsequent shot of _something_ incredibly sour, reaching for another one before he’s even swallowed the first.

Shot after shot, pint after pint, Hux drinks twice his body weight in alcohol before he finds himself throwing up in the toilets of a _very_ nice bar named _Vader’s,_ hunched over the toilet and making the most _uncouth_ sounds he’s ever heard himself make. It’s certainly a way of finishing his time at university; he’d just hoped it wouldn’t be this soon.

Shuddering, noting that his hair is somehow messier than his _life_ as he walks past the bathroom mirror, Hux groans loudly, walking back out into the dimly-lit main chamber of the bar, squinting to find the booth that his friends were sat at. Attention aloof, he collides with a fellow drinker carrying a tray of cocktails, sending the four glasses tumbling and smashing to the floor, the liquid covering the man’s _expensive-looking_ waistcoat.

Hux sighs at his _constant_ misfortune. The bar falls silent.

“You _fucking_ arsehole!” The man shouts, cheeks already blushing with a furious rage.

“It’ll wash out of that _cheap_ shirt. Relax,” Hux slurs with a wave of his hand, having learned to downplay his errors and pushes past the man to get back to his friends.

But instead of carrying on with his wobbly footsteps, there comes a harsh hand on Hux’s shoulder, spinning him around, a fist colliding with his cheek, knocking him back onto his ass with a cry, coccyx and pride _burning._ But two decades of being the underdog has taught Hux to get back on his feet without a moment’s wallowing, and he’s suddenly swinging his clenched fists as the enemy, hitting him square in the nose and then quick to attack his exposed throat like his father taught him.

_“Break it up!”_

_“Stop!”_

_“His nose is broken!”_

Hux hears the shouts of the bystanders but it’s a pair of hands on the tops of his arms bring a halt to his vicious swings. He turns, finding a waitress scowling at him from behind her blonde fringe, eyes ablaze.

“Get _out_ ,” she barks at him, shrill. “ _Now_. We don’t tolerate that sort of thing here.”

But before Hux can open his mouth to snap back at her, a strong and warm hand wraps itself around his forearm, thumb digging into his bone as though it’s trying to rein him in. Startled, and angered at being handled, Hux growls and looks up to the newcomer, and becomes lost in his glow.

“It’s alright, Ash,” the man says, untucking a section of his black hair from behind his ear, brushing invisible creases from his _pristine_ suit jacket. “I’ll handle this.”

“M-Mr. Ren!” The waitress shrieks, releasing Hux from her hold. “If you say so, sir! I apologise for the disruption to your visit—”

 _Ren?_ Hux frowns, the name ringing alarm bells in his mind, though he admits the sounds are a little drowned out from all the drink, muted and elusive to his concentration.

“It doesn’t matter. I was just on my way out.” The man’s voice is _deep;_ to the point where Hux feels as though he could swim in it, _drown in it._ “Come on, princess.”

The man pulled Hux outside, dragging him to the pavement outside of _Vader’s,_ before Hux finally manages to yank his arm free, swallowing hard before he speaks.

“Unhand me! That _brute_ started it!” Hux yells, throwing his arms up before becoming dizzy and stumbling back.

“I didn’t ask who started it,” the man says. “But I’m glad I finished it before you got knocked on your ass again. What’s your name, Gingerbell?”

“Ren,” Hux replies, huffing, attempting to brush his hair back into place.

“ _No._ That’s _my_ name.”

“Then you’ve no need to know mine if you have your own. Goodnight, _sir_.”

With his nose in the air, Hux takes an unsteady step forward, falling off the curb and staggering into the road. Horns blast at him but he’s blinded by their headlights, too dizzy to remember which way the safety of the pavement is. He freezes in place, like a _penniless_ rabbit stuck in the middle of the road with nowhere left to run.

Perhaps death is his next step if this Earth has left him with nothing—

 _Hands_. The same warm hands that halted his anger only minutes ago, are around his waist, dragging him back to safety, away from the bright lights of the oncoming traffic and back onto the cold pavement, stones scratching his palms as he lands on his backside.

“Shit,” Hux states, rubbing his eyes, ignoring his blush that Ren has landed so close to him, _almost_ on top of him.

“ _Fucking hell,_ Red,” Ren gasps, giving Hux’s knee a delicate slap. “What the hell were you thinking?”

Eyes wide, Hux sniffles, overwhelmed by _everything._ His father’s death, his step-mother’s interference, even losing Millie from his childhood home. He’s got nothing left, and soon, he won’t even have his education; the one thing that’s been stable throughout his life.

He manages to wipe the falling tears away before Ren sees. 

“I don’t know,” Hux shrugs, rearranging himself so he’s sat on the curb. “The insurance claim?”

“ _What?”_

Hux chuckles at his own words, bringing his knees up to fold his arms on top.

“I’ve been orphaned. My father paid for my tuition at First Order University and, with him gone, I can’t afford my studies. So. The insurance claim from that car hitting me would’ve been a pretty sum. _Alas_.”

Somehow, Hux thinks, hearing himself say it makes him sound _more_ pathetic.

“Wow,” Ren mutters, loosening his black tie and unfastening the top button of his white shirt. “What are you going to do?”

“Don’t know. Back to Ireland, probably.”

“…Why Ireland?”

“It’s my mother’s country. I have estranged family there. I can’t stay here where my step-mother will only cause me _more_ grief. Though, I _very_ much doubt I’ll be able to afford a plane ticket.”

Hux hears Ren hum in response to his words, though the man doesn’t comment. It’s understandable, Hux supposes; who _would_ know what to say to a drop-out with less than £20 to his name?

Ren’s thumb on Hux’s lip startles him, making him turn to look directly at his seemingly glowing silhouette. Even with a ruffled suit and messy hair, Ren looks _magnificent._ Like he belongs in a penthouse in Dubai rather than sitting on the curb in London _on a Wednesday night_ with a poor student.

“Do you need a ride home?” Ren asks, dabbing his thumb against the bleeding cut on Hux’s lip. “My car will be here soon.”

“I’d appreciate that, thank you,” Hux says, deciding to forego his mental comment about not being able to afford a taxi without his friend’s input.

“I’ll ask again,” Ren smirks, confident. “What’s your name?”

“Armitage,” Hux finally says. “Hux.”

Feeling a surge of confidence in his chest, Hux leans forward, hoping to take the _stranger’s_ plump and shimmering lips up into a kiss—but turns at the last moment to vomit onto the pavement.

“Nice to meet you too, Armitage,” Ren says, smiling, rubbing Hux’s back in a much softer manner than anyone has ever touched him before.

/////////////

It’s the sound of his phone clattering to the floor that startles Hux awake.

He jolts, crusty eyes opening, licking his lips to find drool down one side of his mouth.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ he moans, rubbing his eyes and then his head. Typically, though very aptly he supposes, his worst hangover has come on the day that he’s to be kicked out of school.

Hux sits up, frowning when he realises that he’s in his dorm room on campus, lying atop his bed with a blanket draped over him, only his shoes removed. How the _hell_ did he get home last night? The last thing he’s sure he remembers is breaking some poor bastard’s nose, stepping out into the street into oncoming traffic—

_Ren._

That man had stayed with him, brought him home, _took his shoes off and settled him under a blanket._ Hux subconsciously slides his hands down his chest and to the zip on his trousers, finding that nothing feels _used._ But to his dismay, he finds something _else._

Tucked into the waistband of his trousers are two £50 notes, crisp and _new,_ with a piece of paper attached to them. Hux blinks a few times before attempting to read the words.

‘ _Gingerbell,_

_Buy yourself some new shoes, alright. I shouldn’t imagine that starting a new semester will look good with vomit-covered Venetian loafers. My car will pick you up at 11am. Breakfast is on me, but I’ll expect you to dress nicely. Until then, Armitage._

_\- Kylo’_

Hux stares at the name at the bottom.

_Kylo. Kylo Ren. **Kylo Ren.**_

Scrambling for his fallen phone, Hux types the echoing name into the search engine and the last piece of this sudden jigsaw puzzle _of his life_ falls right into place.

Kickboxer-turned-businessman, Kylo Ren is CEO of _The Knights Of Ren,_ a brand of clubs and bars across America that has recently come to England, with _Vader’s_ being the newest of his openings.

 _And he’s asked Hux to breakfast and—_ Hux reads back over the note. _And paid for his tuition._

Hux locks his phone and flops back down onto his bed, hands covering his eyes, blushing and groaning. _How embarrassing._

 _That_ was ten months ago.

/////////////

“You could’ve parked in a _less_ obvious spot.”

Hux climbs into the back limousine, pushing his _Louis Vuitton_ sunglasses up into his bright hair as he sits down, dumping his bag on the floor and keeping hold of his books.

“Oh, _hush_. You like the attention,” Kylo says, sitting as confidently as he always does; with his arm draped along the seat behind Hux and one leg resting on the other. “How was your class?”

“Boring,” Hux says, glancing down to the textbook on top of the pile. “I’d read ahead before the lecture and Professor Krennic just recites everything from the book. Utterly pointless. But I used the time to finish my essay on the effects of subsides on concentrated solar power, so it wasn’t a _complete_ waste of time.”

Kylo hums in response but his breath is warm on Hux’s ear, dissolving all thoughts of school from his mind.

“Maybe I should have a word with the old fool,” Kylo says.

“There’s no need,” Hux says, managing to keep control over his voice, though notes the fluttering in his tummy from the closeness of Kylo’s lips to his own. “I don’t need his teachings, just his signature on my perfect grade sheet at the end of the year.”

“I don’t want anyone interfering with my baby’s education.” Kylo’s voice is low, and it’s only now that Hux sees the top few buttons of his shirt are unfastened, revealing a section of the pale chest that Hux is _sure_ could crush him. “My Armitage deserves the best.”

“I’ve asked you not to call me that,” Hux whines, biting his lip.

“I’m your Daddy,” Kylo growls. “I’ll call you as I see fit. _Little prince.”_

The remainder of the journey back to Kylo’s home is quiet, filled only with breathless moans as Kylo devours Hux’s lips from every angle, kissing him until his lips are throbbing. The car pulls into the driveway and the tall gates close behind it, shutting out the rest of the world from their antics. Kylo’s chauffer is quick to his door, opening it for him to climb out and stride around the car to Hux’s side, where Kylo opens it and holds his hand out for Hux to hold as though he’s _royalty._ He slings his bag over his shoulder and takes hold of his books before reaching for _Daddy’s_ hand to grasp.

The May sun brings wind along with it, and it rustles the trees and shrubbery around the front garden, and Hux can’t help but look to Kylo, as though he’s a model in the stream of a wind-machine; his glorious hair flows in the breeze, none of it blowing awkwardly in his face, all of it dancing around his head like a proud mane.

“Come along, sweetheart,” Kylo says, bringing Hux’s knuckles up to kiss. “Our chambers await.”

Hux smiles in response, completely enamroued with the way Kylo treats him like the rarest of jewels. He looks up to the house as they walk along the stoned pathway; it’s a grand, detached house in one of the richest streets in Kensington, just a few blocks away from Hux’s campus, and it’s where the boy spends most of his free time…whether it be in the study that Kylo has filled with engineering books or in the man’s bed; either one suits Hux.

The interior is just as lavish as the exterior, but as soon as the door closes behind them, Hux’s books are torn from his grip and his bag is removed, pushed back against the wall in a brilliant kiss. Kylo’s tongue darts across Hux’s lips as he’s lifted up, long legs wrapping around his lover’s waist with tremendous ease like the most perfect of fits. With his boy in his arms, Kylo begins stepping forward, heading towards the kitchen but Hux slams his hand against the wall, halting him.

“No,” he says. “Not hungry. _Upstairs, please, Daddy.”_

“Alright, baby, alright,” Kylo mumbles in response, turning back around and climbing the long, winding staircase up to the master bedroom.

Hux opens his eyes as the familiar creak of the bedroom floorboards makes his heart beat faster. The black, four-poster bed is _waiting_ for him; with its plush white duvet straightened out perfectly, the pillows are already arranged as he liked it, with two at the very top and two parallel down the sides to accommodate his comfort.

And the prince has arrived.

“I’m gonna put you down, alright,” Kylo says, stopping in front of the bed, and Hux nods against him. “Gently, baby.”

Kneeling on the bed, Kylo slides one of his hands around Hux’s lower back and then the other to cup his head, easing him down onto the soft mattress whilst Hux gently releases Kylo’s hips from his hold, already nestling in amongst his assemblage of pillows and cushions. He blinks, looking up to the mirror suspended above him, already admiring how _pampered_ he looks on Kylo’s bed.

“How is it?” Kylo asks. He sits back between Hux’s spread legs and begins unfastening the knots of his shoelaces, tugging them off with his socks.

“It’s perfect,” Hux sighs, shifting himself so he’s a little propped up, able to see every one of Kylo’s movements and expressions. He rubs his hands along the duvet, feeling the freshly-washed fabric tickle his palms. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Kylo smiles.

“Nothing is too much for my prince,” he says, kissing the inside of Hux’s ankle, his toes twitching in anticipation.

“You’ve _spoilt_ me rotten, Ren,” Hux bites his lip, looking to the rose-gold watch on his wrist, imagining his computer and books and his _tablets_ on his desk back in his dorm, thinking of his university funds paid _completely_ in advance for him.

“My Gingerbell deserves to be pampered like a prince, don’t you agree?” Kylo says softly, lowering Hux’s leg back down and begins unfastening the button on his pants, manoeuvring them over his boy’s curves; his sharp hips, his little tummy that’s grown softer from being treated to the finest of foods, the long legs that belong wrapped around Kylo’s hips. “No one is as beautiful as you.”

Hux preens underneath the compliment, lying back and allowing Kylo to undress him, revealing one inch of pale skin at a time, and Kylo doesn’t fail to kiss ever newly exposed part. Hux is nude all too soon, Kylo still clothed in his finest _Hugo Boss_ suit, chest flushing with arousal. He sits back and Hux holds his breath, imagining that Kylo is the king of the land; a long fur cape draped over his shoulders, crown on his head, taking in the sight of his virgin consort for the first time.

Hux blushes, biting his lip at his lover, fluttering his eyelashes in an attempt to beckon him forward.

“Oh,” Hux whispers, hands clutching at one of the many pillows as his body relaxes. ”Fuck. Please, Daddy, give me—I need…”

“I know, sweetheart, I know.” Kylo’s fingers graze softly over the trail of light, red hair up Hux’s tummy, rubbing his perking nipples, kneading them between his fingers.  

Hux makes a shocked sound that warps into a moan, and his cock blurts out pre-come onto his belly; Kylo knows his erogenous zones _perfectly._ His Daddy almost _howls_ at the sight.

“God, baby, you look so beautiful I can barely stand it.”

The sound Hux makes in response is almost a sob, and he bites his lip around it, front teeth digging into the soft flesh of his plump bottom lip, raw from kissing. Kylo reaches up to coax the lip free with a thumb, and _tsks_ his boy gently.

“Oh, my pet. Come on. Let me hear you. You know how Daddy loves to hear you.”

“Oh my—,” Hux breathes, and then lets out a filthy moan, clutching at his surrounding pillows.

“Soon, baby, soon,” Kylo promises, and his own cock twitches at the prospect, straining against the expensive material of his trousers.  

“Touch me, Daddy,” Hux whispers, arms resting on the parallel cushions. “ _Won’t you make me feel good?”_

“Of course, sweetheart,” Kylo replies. He glides his fingers up the insides of Hux’s thighs and gives his balls a little squeeze. “You lay there and stay beautiful. Daddy is going to take care of you. Legs spread, baby. _Relax._ ”

Hux exhales slowly and looks up to the mirror, shifting one final time until his body melts into complete comfort. Head propped up, legs wide open and cock erect in his Daddy’s presence, Hux knows he looks like a mix of a needy bitch and a delicate prince, which is _exactly_ how Kylo likes him.

Almost on cue with his thoughts, Kylo moans loudly and Hux looks up to see him now unclothed too, his strong body on show just for his baby to see. He bites his lip, hooking his hands underneath Hux’s knees to push them back and open his hole up.

“Happy to see me,” Kylo says, keeping his hold on Hux’s legs as he breathes on the boy’s perineum, making him shiver. “So good for me already, baby.”

As soon as Kylo’s tongue begins lapping at him, Hux _melts_ back into his mountain of pillows, breathing heavily as Daddy’s tongue wastes no time in opening him up, sucking at his pucker like a hungry animal but with the intensity of only the most intimate of lovers.

“Oh, oh, fuck,” Hux whines and _ghastly_ slurping noises fill the open spaces in the room.

“Keep those moans coming for me, princess,” Kylo says, coating two of his fingers in sweet-smelling lube, kissing the inside of Hux’s thigh as he inserts one, then _another,_ scissoring. “I want you to tell me how I’m making you feel.”

Hux throws his head back, resisting the urge to push his hips back into Kylo’s fingers, wanting nothing more than to be pampered like a spoilt prince, than to come undone completely by Kylo’s hands _alone._

“So good, I’m so hard,” Hux says, restraining his stammers. “I want to have your cock inside me, Daddy. _Fill me up._ That’s what I want.”

Kylo chuckles, pulling his fingers out and climbing up the bed to kiss his blushing baby boy, nibbling at his lower lip, pulling on it before kissing Hux’s forehead.

“And it’s my job to give my prince what he wants,” Kylo says, one hand slipping between them to guide his slick cock into Hux’s open hole, pushing himself inside slowly. “Oh, baby. You’re swallowing me right up. I can feel your walls trying to milk me. An eager pet, are we? Sshh…”

“ _Dadd—nngh!”_ Hux lets out a long moan, looking down to savour the sight of Kylo’s cock entering him, like the only present he’s ever wanted off the _billionaire._ To be touched, to be _wanted_ and pampered like he’s worth more than his place at university.

“Armitage, _fuck,_ ” Kylo locks eyes with Hux as he pushes his cock into his trembling darling, watching as Hux’s eyes become half-lidded and his mouth forms a perfect ‘O’ shape, his breaths short and sharp.

Hux blinks hard, looking up to the mirror to see just how _beautiful_ their scene is. He lies as still as he can manage, body pliant underneath Daddy’s fingers, feeling completely aroused at how Kylo loves to indulge his vain attitude.

Once Kylo is fully sheathed inside, he leans forward to kiss Hux hungrily, gradually beginning to move his hips back and forth in a steady pace like it’s their _fucking_ wedding night and not a low-budget porno. It’s _electric,_ and Hux is enjoying doing _nothing._ The sounds of Hux’s moans, his warm skin underneath Kylo’s own, the taste of Hux’s lips and the glorious sight of watching the boy come undone; it’s enough to make Kylo want to blow every penny on Hux’s happiness.

Kylo trails his lips over Hux’s sharp jawline, nibbling as he moves.

“My _good_ boy,” he praises, his breath warm on Hux’s ear. “ _My pillow prince_. Sweet as sugar.”

“Gods, yes,” Hux says. “Always good for you, Daddy. That makes you my _king_. Please, _keep going.”_

Kylo doesn’t need to be asked twice. Moving his lips to a particularly attractive spot on the left side of Hux’s jugular, Kylo begins sucking at the pale skin, listening intensely as Hux groans and tosses his head to the opposite side, allowing him better access to his soft skin.

The bed rocks with them, posts rattling underneath Kylo’s thrusts, duvet and pillows rucking underneath Hux’s writhing body, knowing that he’s going to come soon—and he won’t have done a damn thing to get himself to his climax. _He’s proud._

“I’m close, Armitage,” Kylo grunts. “I’m gonna give you what you want, baby. Fill you up, fill you up nice and good— _ungh!!”_

Kylo’s hips are sent into jitters as he groans, and Hux watches through glazed eyes; Daddy’s cock twitches and his balls clench before he orgasms inside his pillow prince, filling the _magnificent_ ginger jewel with the seed that he desired.

“Yes, _yes,_ I can feel you coming, oh _fuck,”_ Hux gasps.

“Your turn, sweetheart,” Kylo smiles, biting his lip, wrapping his warm fingers around Hux’s straining cock, jerking it to give it the release it’s bursting for. “Come for me, come for your Daddy. It’s all I ask of you, I’ll give you anything you want _but your climaxes are mine.”_

Hux tries to speak, _tries_ to scream in agreement with Kylo’s words but a silent cry emerges from his mouth instead, bucking up into Kylo’s hand to come, desperate. Moments later, with a few harsher touches, Hux’s climax consumes him and Kylo laps up the sight, encouraging him through it with more whispers of sweet endearments that only add to the boy’s blush.

“You’re so beautiful for me, Hux,” Kylo says, pumping Hux through his orgasm and slowly pulls himself out. “All that, just for me. I’m so proud of you. My Gingerbell. Daddy’s favourite princess.”

“I…can’t speak,” Hux exhales breathlessly. “I’m… _wow.”_

Kylo chuckles, shifting Hux’s pillows to lay down next to him, planting kisses on the boy’s freckled shoulders.

“Are you alright?” Kylo asks, hand slipping down to give Hux’s ass a gentle pat before he nods.

“I’m lovely. Oh. And I didn’t thank you for the new phone,” Hux says quietly, shuffling closer to Kylo until they’re nose-to-nose, breath on one another’s lips.

“I’ve told you, Hux. You don’t have to thank me every time I buy something for you. They’re _gifts._ Because I _want to.”_

Hux smiles, feeling a different kind of warmth inside his chest this time. Kylo kisses his nose, kicking two of Hux’s pillows off the bed and onto the floor.

“Hey! Watch the pillows,” Hux smirks, eyes closing, craving sleep. “They belong to a prince, you know.”

“I know that more than most,” Kylo replies, stroking his hand through Hux’s shining hair. “The most pampered of all the princes in the world.”

“Mm,” Hux sighs happily, imaging the _King & Consort_ scenario again; where King Kylo Ren has just given his seed to his new husband and the kingdom is rejoicing at their joining, showering them with expensive gifts and praise.

He imagines the two of them lying next to each other exactly like this, their quiet breaths the only sound, their warmth what they’re sharing to stay alive. Hux pictures a grand crown on his head and one on Kylo’s; headwear that’s never removed.

“I’d look good in a crown”, he says, smiling.

When his lover doesn’t answer, Hux cracks his eyes open to see Kylo’s expression _sparkling,_ eyes darting to his desk across the room where his laptop sits, one of his many bankcards beside it shining and _begging_ to be used to make his princeling _happy._  

“ _That_ can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still iffy about writing sugar daddy stuff, seeing as there are a few big names who've done it and produced outstanding sugar daddy fics for the fandom, but i tried! i hope you liked it! ❤️
> 
> thank you so much for reading! my tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️
> 
> (as usual, it's late when i'm uploading so i'll proof read again tomorrow when my brain is more alert!!!! apologies for stupid mistakes!)


End file.
